Hurt
by Pyrafirechick
Summary: Kyo watches Tohru hurt all day. Why is she so sad?
1. Sadness

Hurt.

A Tohru and Kyo shipper ((So if you don't like it, get away while you can.))

Disclaimer: I know it doesn't belong to me! Don't rub it in!

She was hurting. He could see it in every step she took, every time she paused in stirring dinner to stare at the wall for a few moments. She smiled at him with the same smile as every other morning, but this time… He knew she was faking it. She was hurting.

Kyo sighed. He had thought through everything that had happened in the past week that could have done this to her. Shigure had made at least ten, stupid comments about the way Kyo and Tohru acted around eachother. No, that couldn't be it. She always just blushed and laughed it off. The stupid rat had asked a girl from school on a date. As he realized this, sadness and hurt filled Kyo's eyes. She was in love with Yuki. That's why she was so sad today.

Once when Kyo was walking through the upstairs hallway, he had heard the tell-tale sniffles of crying coming from her room. His emotions were mixed. He was sad that she was suffering like this, but at the same time he was mad, that her sadness was Yuki's fault. It made him hate that stupid rat even more.

He watched her from the roof as she hung up clothes on the line. Her face was completely neutral. She didn't smile or giggle as the wind blew a sheet over her head. She just grew sadder and sadder as time went on. It was this that entirely surprised Kyo-he had seen her sad before- but when she looked around at her surroundings and quietly stepped off the porch and out the front entrance.

Kyo watched her walk away with suspicion. "Where the hell are you going, Honda?" he whispered to himself. He jumped off the roof with the ease of well, a cat, and silently followed her.


	2. Graveyard

She walked aimlessly, as it appeared to Kyo, yet she knew where she was going. Luckily for Kyo, she was in such a hurry that she didn't think to look over her shoulder at the boy sneaking behind her. All Kyo could think about was where she was going and why she hadn't bothered to mention to anyone that she was leaving. She turned a corner and entered a large vine-covered gate with a swift swish of her long, pleated skirt, which Kyo couldn't help but notice, looked amazing on her hips.

His confusion deepened. He walked through the tall gate and stood at the entrance looking for the brunette girl he had followed here. _I must have lost her._ He said to himself with a frown. He moved to turn around, when he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and saw big, brown eyes looking up at him. Tohru had her hands behind her back and a questioning look in her eyes.

"Kyo-kun, why are you following me?" She asked with a cock of her head.

He looked down at her and scoffed. "I wasn't _following_ you."

She laughed. "If you say so!" Turning her back on him, she started back the way she was headed before. When he didn't follow her right away, she looked over her shoulder. "Are you coming, Kyo-kun?"

Kyo was surprised by the invitation. He thought she would've rather been alone to wherever she was going. But, of course, he followed her without question.

The realization that they were in a graveyard came to Kyo as they walked up a path of stony steps and into a well-mowed lawn. The second realization took a little longer. It was the day on which her mother had passed away, two years ago. Guilt filled him slowly. _How could I have forgotten? And to think I had pinned this on the rat…_

He watched her slowly kneel in front of the large tombstone. She smiled up at him and patted the ground beside her. He sat with her and looked sideways at her. She was smiling, but her eyes were dull and pink, like she was trying hard not to cry.

"Tohru…" Kyo started. She looked over at him with interest.

"Yes, Kyo?"

He started again, this time mumbling out, "I'm sorry that I forgot."

She had ventured close to his face to hear what he was saying, so when he moved his face back up to see her reaction, they were dangerously close. Neither of them moved, their faces centimeters apart. Then with a smile, Tohru put her hands on his shoulders and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry about it. Mother just appreciates your company!" She tussled his hair playfully.

Surprise was evident on his face. _She… She kissed me… _He smiled downwardly. He chuckled to himself thinking, _Bet she's never kissed that stupid rat_. He instantly regretted his thoughts when he saw the sadness on her face.

She was silent, her eyes closed and calm. Kyo watched her with interest, before she opened her eyes and began talking.

"Hello Mother. It's good to be visiting you today. I know it's been a while." She let a small tear run down her cheek. "It's hard… without you here with me. I have so many great friends that help me through it. Last year… I couldn't help but be joyous for you when I was visiting, but now… I just miss you so much." A muffled sniffle. "Kyo's here! You've met him before."

Kyo's heart broke in two as he heard the emotion that streamed out with her words. He wanted to hold her, make her smile again. His hand glided towards hers on instinct. When his fingertips touched hers, she grasped loosely at his hand. She held on tighter as she continued to talk.

"I know you're with me, Momma. You're everywhere. I love you…" She touched the tombstone with a shaky hand. "Rest in peace."

Kyo stood silently and then helped her to her feet. She waved good-bye to the patch of land. He tried to be comforting by patting her on the back and she rewarded him with a smile-small as it was. Realizing he was still holding her hand as they walked away, left the cat with a light heart and a smile.


End file.
